The Dark Lord Rises
by Veritaserum2
Summary: Harry Potter thinks he has defeated Lord Voldemort. But what he is not aware of is that a part of his soul was also attached to his pet cat.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, and I know it is extremely short.**

_**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter **_

**Prologue **

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" James screamed to his wife from the hall of their cozy home in Gordic's Hollow. The Dark Lord laughed cruelly, as if mocking James for so carelessly leaving his wand on the sofa. How was he supposed to hold off the greatest and most feared wizard of all time without his wand? He was probably as prepared as a muggle. "Avada Kedavra!" Bright green light illuminated the hallway and James Potter fell, blank eyes staring up at the celling, seeing no more.

He climbed the steps, listening to Lily screaming while trying to barricade herself and Harry in a room. How stupid, she forgot her wand, just like her husband. And they call her the brightest witch in her time.

Waving his wand, he removed the boxes and furniture stacked hastily against the door, in an obviously failed attempt to keep him out. Dropping Harry in the cot behind her, she flung her arms out, with the intention of protecting him.

"Not Harry, Not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside now … "

"No! Please! Take me instead!"

Why don't he take her too? It would only get her out of the way earlier, and he would finish his task sooner…

Pointing his wand at her, he uttered the words to end Lily Potter's life. She fell to the ground, as bright green light filled the small room. Harry smiled at the pretty green light, not knowing his mother lay dead in front of him, not knowing she had sacrificed her life for him.

Turning to face the smiling infant in the cot, the high cold laughter of Lord Voldemort echoed throughout the partially destroyed house. He raised his wand yet again, pointing it directly in Harry's face.

'Just one more spell' he thought triumphantly. 'One more spell, and I would be invincible. No one would be able to defeat me.'

"Avada Kedavra!"

Suddenly all Voldemort could feel was pain. Intense pain that blinded him as he fled from the house, reduced to mere shadow.

Meanwhile, Voldemort's soul latched onto the only living things left in the house. Harry, and the Potter's cat, which have just walked round the corner, forgotten by everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 10 years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Dorles Umbridge walked into the walked into the ministry, her pink heels clicking on the shiny polished floor of the Ministy of Magic. Ever since barely escaping from the Potter's house 10 years ago in her animagus form, she have been living quietly on her own for many years. She decided it was high time for her to get a job in the Ministry as there were many things she was not happy with at Hogwarts. Getting the position of Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic might enable her to persuade Cornelious, the current Minister for Magic to send her to Hogwarts so she can change a few things.

Taking a deep breath, Dorles put on her self-proclaimed charming smile and knocked on the wooden door labelled 'Minister for Magic'. "Come in!" came a voice from inside the office. Dorles opened the door, and walked towards the Minister's desk, where he was leisurely reclining on his luxurious leather chair. "Please take a seat. How may I help you?" Dorles sat down primly on the chair in front of the desk. "_Hem hem._ I am here for the position of Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. I heard that you were looking for one?"

The Minister replied "Yes, yes, I was looking for someone to replace my old undersecretary. She met with an unfortunate accident while she was on a holiday in Rome. I'm afraid that she is in no state to continue working. Now, may I know what are your qualifications?" He looked at Dorles, taking in her frilly pink cardigan and big, pink bow perched on the top of her head. '_My, this woman sure loves pink'._

Dorles dug through her bright pink lacy handbag, pulling out a stack of pink parchment. She handed it to the Minister. Stretching out his arm, the Minister pulled the parchment towards him. He started flipping through the parchment. Cornelious seemed impressed by what Dorles was showing him and nodded his head in satisfaction. "Well, you certainly are qualified enough. Can you make it to work tomorrow morning?"

Yet again plastering her toad-like smile on her face, Dorles replied in a girly voice, "Thank you, Minister. I would definitely turn up tomorrow."

Leaving the room, she once more made her way back to the main entrance. Dorles could not help but smile. Fooling the Minister proved easy enough. He never suspected once that those documents were fake.

A/N: This took very long. And I probably would not be continuing this story anymore :( But I might in the future


End file.
